Tú pelo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Descansando en mi torso, te encuentras abrazado a mí, paso mi mano por tu pelo y ambos sabemos, que nos amamos, más y más.


_**Hey!**_

¿Se nota que me gusto esta pareja? Creo que no XD

Cabe aclarar, antes que nada, que este fic está basado en una canción de mi grupo favorito, La oreja de Van Gogh. Es de su segundo álbum de estudio, "El viaje de Copperpot", es la canción número 9 y dura 3:57 minutos. (Se nota que no me sé nada del grupo jaja)

Espero que les guste. Por cierto, también intento que este fandom crezca tanto en inglés como en español (Claro que la promoción es en español, porque es el idioma que escribo) pero tiene poquitos fics, incluso son pocas las parejas no slash y eso me pone triste.

¡Que crezca este fandom!

Disfruten :D

* * *

_**Tú pelo.**_

Esa sensación que tengo, al pasar mi mano por tu bello pelo de color castaño, es inigualable. Ese momento, en el que te recuestas en mi torso después de haberte hecho el amor, ambos estamos cansados y lo único que puedo hacer para relajarme es, acariciar tu pelo.

Me intentas mirar, y dejas escapar una sonrisa, eso me ayuda a sentirme bien, siempre me hace sentir sensacional.

Luego de eso, te quedas dormido. Intento acomodarte en la cama, pero eres más grande y algo pesado que yo, entonces opto por quedarme de la misma manera sin dejar de mover mi mano que acaricia tu cabeza, tu cabellera.

Siempre me pongo a pensar en lo afortunados que somos, no creo que sea posible, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, me sigo sintiendo en un sueño.

Eres tan perfecto ante mis ojos, porque según los demás, nuestros amigos, conocidos y familiares, dicen que ambos seguimos siento iguales, solamente nos amamos y estamos condenados por eso.

Eres mi primer novio, y creo que yo el tuyo, aunque ambos tuvimos ciertas experiencias con chicas, aunque las mías, no pasaron a un par de citas y por miedo a saber la verdad, he preferido no preguntarte nada.

Poco a poco, el sueño me gobierna y me quedo dormido a tu lado.

* * *

Me despierto después de sentir una brisa que proviene de la ventana. Me estremezco un poco, la verdad mucho. No puedo controlar el frío que estoy sintiendo. De par en par, la ventana está abierta y ambos estamos totalmente desnudos, salvo una ligera sabana que nos cubre, cosa que en realidad, no es mucho.

Lentamente, me levanto de la cama, dejándote la sabana completa para ti. Tú solamente te das la vuelta y ocasionas una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Cierro la ventana con lentitud, evitando hacer ruido para levantarte. Decido, además ponerme algo de ropa, al menos la interior.

Rebusco entre uno de mis cajones del ropero, unos boxers y me pongo unos azules, que te vuelven loco.

Regreso a la cama. Me recuesto lentamente, para luego mirar el reloj que está en el buro. La tres de la mañana, creo que intentare dormir nuevamente, tal vez y lo logre.

* * *

No me he quedado dormido, me das la espalda y me siento vacío de alguna forma. Miro el reloj, ya son las siete. El sol aún no ha salido. A través de la ventana puedo ver el cielo, con unas grandes nubes de color gris, creo que el astro rey, aunque lo quiera, el día de hoy no estará presente en nuestro día.

Me desespero un poco, no puedo creer que sigas dormido. Me intento tranquilizar. La pequeña lámpara que descansa en mi buro, la dejo encendida para luego salir de la habitación.

No hay nadie en mi casa como de costumbre, mis padres han salido de viaje por negocios, mientras nosotros dos hacemos nuestras fechorías noche tras noches.

Me da algo de miedo el día que se enteren de todo lo que hacemos, porqué para empezar ni siquiera saben de nuestra relación amorosa y creo que eso lo hace un problema grande. Pero después de todo, mi familia no me puede rechazar del todo, o al menos no para siempre.

Bajo las escaleras a paso lento, observando lo que se ha vuelto nuestro hogar este último par de años y no puedo llegar a otra conclusión. Somos demasiado felices, y te quiero tanto, que no te lo puedes imaginar.

Cuando estoy en la sala de estar, me doy cuenta que no baje para nada en específico, así que después de todo, me regreso a la habitación, tal vez ya despertaste.

Subo las escalaras nuevamente, pero con algo más de rapidez, creo que tengo mucha energía, y es algo extraño, considerando la hora en que desperté.

Entro de nuevo a la habitación, y me detengo en la puerta, recargándome con un brazo en ella, observándote lentamente. Sigues profundamente dormido.

Me da algo de miedo, pensar que algún día, esto termine, que nos dejemos de amar, de ver, que salgamos de nuestra vida. No me lo quiero imaginar, pero tengo ese miedo terrible de perderte, de saber que la complicidad que hemos tenido desde hace mucho, puede desaparecer.

Pensar siquiera que, tus ojos no me desnudaran, como mis ojos harán contigo, me pone aun peor.

Me está entrando algo de pánico, miro a mí alrededor, algo me tiene que cambiar, algo debe de tener la suficiente fuerza como para estabilizarme. Sigo buscando y en el borde de la cama, encuentro tu jersey azul* y lo tomo sin dudarlo. Lo paso por mis hombros, huele a ti y siento que me abrazas, eso me hace sentirme bien.

Sin remedio, me acerco de nuevo a la cama y apago la luz que ilumina mi lado del colchón, no sin antes verla hora, apenas son las siete con diez minutos, creo que se me ha hecho una eternidad todo lo que he pasado, pero tampoco hice la gran maravilla. Me recuesto en la cama, esperando nuevamente a que despiertes y para mi fortuna, lo has hecho.

-Hola Ned.- Me dices, sigues dando la espalda.

-Hola cariño.- Te digo, intentando cambiar la posición de tu cuerpo para que me mires, pero te rehúsas.

-No me daré la vuelta.- Dices divertido.

-Pero Billy.- Hago una pequeña pausa.- Recuerda que tú siempre sales perdiendo o ganando.- Digo con un tono de picardía.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Tu voz se escucha algo sorprendida.

-Si me miras, te besare desenfrenadamente.- Hago otra pequeña pausa.- Y si te quedas de esa manera, te puedo besar el cuello y hacer el amor una y otra vez.- En mi cara se dibujó una sonrisa, cuando, te diste la vuelta de inmediato.

-Creo que por ahora solamente quiero unos besos.- Me sonreíste también, pase una de mis manos por tu pelo, cosa que te hizo feliz, o al menos eso quiero creer.

-¿Sabes algo?- Me dijiste con dulzura, pasando tu mano por mi mejilla con delicadeza.

-¿Me amas?- Dije indeciso.- ¿Soy irresistible? ¿Encantador? ¿Muy bueno en la cama?- Eso último te hizo reír, y eso era por mi objetivo.

-No.- Dijiste aun con la risa.- Te odio.- En esos momentos sentí que se derrumbaba mi mundo.

Eran las peores personas que podía escuchar de una persona, y eran más graves si las pronunciaba mi amado, mi otra mitad, quien ha estado conmigo desde hace tres años. Sentí, sin un aviso, las lágrimas caer.

-¿Por qué?- Fue lo único que pude decir, cerré mis ojos para evitar mirar tu desamor.

-Porque el día que acabe esto, nada será igual para mí.-

-¡Eres un maldito estúpido!- Dije algo molesto, pero con una ancha sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Te asuste?- Dijiste cínicamente, eres tan detestable en estos momentos, pero creo que, me ha causado algo de risa.

-¡Exageradamente mucho!- Dije, dándome la vuelta.

-Te aprovechas.- Dijiste en mi oreja, cosa que me hizo estremecer.- Yo no sería capaz de hacerte el amor, tienes una ventaja.

Me di la vuelta y te abrace, no me di cuenta, de que aun tenia tu jersey en mi espalda.- ¿Para qué es esto?- Preguntaste, tomándolo y arrojándolo fuera de la cama.

-Sentía que me abrazabas cuando me lo puse, en serio necesitaba uno de tus abrazos y no te quería despertar.- Me sonroje un poco.- Pero, te quería decir algo.- Dije con detenimiento y tú me miraste.

-Quiero terminar esta relación.- Te dije y pude ver tu cara de desilusión.- Ahora que estamos a mano.- Dije antes de que comenzaras a llorar.- Espero que nunca me odies, no quiero que este cuento se acabe, quiero tenerte siempre en mi vida, aunque sea como amigos, pero siempre te quiero tener.- Deposite un leve beso en tus labios.- Quiero seguir acariciando tu cuerpo, hacerte gemir de placer como cada anochecer, que el tiempo se detenga como cada vez que nos damos un beso.- Unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de tus ojos, quiero creer que son de felicidad.

-Yo también quiero que sea de esa manera Ned.- Pase una de mis manos por tus mejillas, eliminando el rastro de las leves lágrimas, bajaban lentamente por tu bello rostro.

-Además.- Dijiste.- Me gusta que te acerque a mí, siempre pienso que me besaras, que me harás algún cariño mayor, pero siempre terminas acariciando mi cabello, y debo admitir, que me gusta mucho.- Ahora puse mi mano en tu cabeza y despeine un poco tu cabello, aunque en realidad no estabas peinado.

-Oye, ponte algo.- Fingí no mirar tu cuerpo, como si estuviera viendo algo indebido.

-Como si nunca me hubieras visto así.- Dijiste en tono algo aburrido.

-Es algo pornográfico.- Mi voz sonó con gracia.

-Te odio.- Dijiste, para decir rápidamente.- Te amo.-

-No sabes cuánto te quiero, cuanto te amo y te deseo.- Conteste.

Me sonreíste, te sonreí, me dijiste te amo, te dije te amo, te di un beso, lo correspondiste, para luego finalmente, quedar abrazados, pasando mi mano, por… tú pelo.

* * *

_***Aclaración***_

*Para los que no saben, un jersey es un suéter.

* * *

¿Qué tal estuvo? Espero que no muy mal, si tienen la oportunidad, escuchen la canción.

Dejen su review, con cada uno de ellos motivan a que un chico flojo y desorganizado haga el esfuerzo por estudiar para el examen de la universidad que cada vez se acerca más (Y ese chico es tan flojo que prefiere escribir, leer, escuchar música, ver anime y demás que estudiar para la facultad de psicología, sabiendo que es demasiado lo del examen) en serio, ese chico, que se llama David (Es un caso hipotético XD) tiene que estudiar, motívenlo jaja.

Gracias por leer, en serio.

Se despide…

_El caso hipotético "David" (Sí claro, caso hipotético)_

Es decir…

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
